Crazy
by Shamaru
Summary: What happens when a new girl arrives at the tower? A whole lot of trouble! This girl seems to be a pink version of BB! And she has morfing powers too! Mega chaos happens! And BB gets thrown out multiple windows! Starfire is too! Why? Read to find out!
1. Enter the Titans

Hi! This is my first story, so don't kill me about it! Hope you like it! So send me lots of rewiews and tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I wish I did!  
  
Chapter 1: Enter the Titans  
  
Sun rises, someone wakes up. He yawns, and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. Usual morning, he gets dressed then goes downstairs to eat. He gets out some bread, and puts it in the toaster. Then he sits down to eat his breakfast.  
  
Robin: (looks at Beastboy) Good mornin!  
  
Beastboy: (glares at Robin) Feh. (takes a bite of toast)  
  
Robin: Gez! What crawled up your shorts?  
  
Beastboy: (flaming eyes) Grr... (continues to eat)  
  
Starfire: (walks in) Good morning friends!  
  
Beastboy: ...  
  
Starfire: (gives Beastboy a death-hug)  
  
Beastboy: cough, cough Let g-go!  
  
Starfire: (lets go) Did I hurt you friend?  
  
Beastboy: (turns into a cobra, tries to bite Starfire)  
  
Starfire: (wide eyes) I will take that as a yes! (runs down the hall)  
  
Robin: (grabs the cobra/Beastboy)  
  
Beastboy/cobra: (turns back and falls) Ow...  
  
Robin: (mad face) You know, that wasn't nice!  
  
Beastboy: Tough.  
  
Robin: Grr...  
  
Raven: (walks in) Hi.  
  
Beastboy: (jumps on Raven) GOOD MORNING SLEEPY-HEAD!  
  
Raven: (grabs and throws Beastboy) STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE GREEN FREAK!  
  
Robin: oO  
  
Starfire: oO STOP IT NOW! HE IS JUST BEING NICE TO YOU!  
  
Beastboy: YEAH RAVEN!  
  
Raven: ...  
  
Cyborg: (walks in) Don't wanna know. (walks out)  
  
Beastboy: (runs out) Hey Cy! Wait!  
  
Later the Titans are eating lunch in the park.  
  
Cyborg: (to Beastboy) Look over there! (points)  
  
Beastboy: Where?!  
  
Cyborg: (steals Beastboy's lunch and burys it)  
  
Beastboy: (looks back, realizes his lunch is missing) Haha Cy. Give it back!  
  
Cyborg: (look of inocence) What?  
  
Beastboy: (anime vein, walks away) Stupid Cyborg!  
  
Starfire: (runs after him) Wait for me friend!  
  
Beastboy: (turns into a bird, flys away)  
  
Starfire: sigh  
  
Sorry! This is all for now! Send me at least 5 rewiews if you want the next chapter! Bye! 


	2. New arrival

Hi! I'm back! Well, here's chapter 2! And I only got 1 review! You're all lucky I love towrite and can't wait to post it! So, here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!  
  
Later Beastboy has returned to the tower, to discover that someone is waiting for him.  
  
???: Hello Beastboy!  
  
Beastboy: (jumps) Who are you, and how did you get in here?!  
  
???: My name is Selia! And I walked here! The door was open, so I came in!  
  
Beastboy calls the other Titans, who quickly show up to meet this new girl.  
  
Robin: So Beastboy, you said she just walked in?  
  
Beastboy: Yeah! That's what she said!  
  
Selia is not a normal girl, she looks almost like Beastboy but she's pink. She has light pink skin and dark pink hair, which is about shoulder high.  
  
Selia: (hugs Beastboy)  
  
Beastboy: (is freaking out) Dude! Let go of me!  
  
Starfire: (is looking at Selia) Why do you look like Beastboy without ill colored skin?  
  
Selia: (smiles) That, my friend is information for later.  
  
Starfire: Robin? I wish to use the food-making room!  
  
Robin: The kitchen? You know you can use it whenever you want!  
  
Starfire: (runs into the kitchen, and later comes out with a bowl of who knows what) I made my planet's special treat for celebration! Happiness pudding!  
  
Raven: (throws Starfire out the window) NO HAPPY FOOD!  
  
Beastboy: (has introduced Selia to everyone) So now you know who everyone is!  
  
Selia: Well, I am happy to meet you all!  
  
Raven: If you want me, I'll be in my room. (walks away)  
  
Selia: (runs after her and goes into her room)  
  
Beastboy: (screams) NO!   
  
Cyborg: She's a goner.  
  
Selia: (comes out holding a small raven in her hands) Look what I found!  
  
Beastboy: (grabs it and throws it back in Raven's room) If you want a bird, you can have one! (turns into a raven) CAW!  
  
Selia: Haha! I can do that too! (turns into a pink raven) Caw, caw!  
  
All but Selia: oO HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!  
  
Selia: (turns back) I've always been able to do that! Do you want to know who I am?  
  
All: (nod)  
  
Selia: (smiles) I am...  
  
Sorry this is a short chapter! And sorry for the cliffie! I need 5 reviews to keep going! And if someone guesses who Selia is, I will post you in chapter 3 and say many nice things about you! 


	3. Drunk

I'm back everyone! Miss Understood Genius guessed correct about Selia! She is Beastboy's sister! Good job Miss Understood! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!  
  
Selia: Do you want to know who I am?  
  
All: (nod)  
  
Selia: (smiles) I am Beastboy's sister!  
  
All but Selia: !!!!!!  
  
Selia: (giggles) No lie! That's who I am!  
  
Beastboy: Umm... Back up dude. You'r my sister?  
  
Selia: (smiles) Yep!  
  
Raven:   
  
Starfire: v  
  
Robin: Umm, Selia?  
  
Selia: Hmm?  
  
Robin: Would you... Um... Like to... uh.... Join the Teen Titans?  
  
Selia: (star eyes) Really?! DUH!! I've always liked you guys and now I can stay with my little brother! YAY!!!  
  
Raven: (sarcasticly) Yippe.  
  
Beastboy: (still shocked) Let's celebrate! To Selia!  
  
All: YAY!!  
  
Later after the Titans have celebrated, they are drunk, they talk and play games.  
  
Beastboy: (drunk tone) Here's ta Selia!  
  
Raven: (singing) No body knows the trouble I've seen...  
  
Starfire: (drunk tone) Hooray! Robin, come here!  
  
Robin: (only person not drunk) Star, I think I'd better not.  
  
Starfire: (gets up and walks toword Robin) Then I'm gonna getcha!  
  
Robin: (mad dash for the door)  
  
Beastboy: (blocks Robin's exit) Whaz the rush?  
  
Robin: Move Beastboy before I make you move!  
  
Beastboy: (puppy eyes) Make me!  
  
Robin: (slumps down) Ugh...  
  
Wow! Very short chapter! Sorry! I'd like to do something a little different for a change, send in what you want to happen and I'll pick one and post it! Send in lots of reviews! Thanks! 


	4. No swimming!

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I have really bad writer's block and I've been grounded from the internet! But this is chapter 5! Enjoy!  
  
Raven: So, when are we leaving?  
  
Robin: As soon as Beastboy gets out of the bathroom.  
  
Starfire: Is he sick?  
  
Robin: No. He just...  
  
Cyborg: What? He what?  
  
Robin: It's nothing.  
  
Selia: Are you sure we should go to the beach? You know, my brother can't swim unless he's in animal form. He can do a pathetic dog paddle and that's about it. He'll probably just sit on the beach or fall asleep.  
  
Robin: C'mon Beastboy!   
  
Beastboy: I'm not going! You go and have some fun!  
  
Starfire: Friend Beastboy? Are you alright? Do you require some assistance?  
  
Beastboy: Don't you even try to get in here!  
  
Robin: C'mon Star. He won't leave.  
  
Starfire: (walks away)  
  
Beastboy: (slowly opens the door, comes out) Good, they're gone.  
  
Cyborg: (grabs Beastboy) Gotcha!  
  
Beastboy: NOOO! I DON'T WANNA GO TO THE BEACH!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FAT RUSTED PIECE OF--  
  
Robin: Calm down Beastboy! Jeez! You act like we're killin' ya!  
  
Cyborg: (dramaticly) That's for later!  
  
Beastboy: Okay! I'm officialy freaked out now!  
  
Selia: I know a way to get him anywhere.  
  
Robin: It's worth a shot.  
  
Beastboy: (has his arms and legs clamped on the door frame)  
  
Cyborg: (trying to get Beastboy to let go of the door)  
  
Selia: (walks up to Beastboy, grabs his scruff)  
  
Beastboy: (drops from the door, turns into a kitten)  
  
Selia: Told ya! Mom and dad used to have to do this every time he needed a bath! Now he likes water, but only in the tub.  
  
Robin: Alright Titans, let's go to the beach!  
  
All but Beastboy: Finally!  
  
Later the Titans return with news reporters in hot pursuit.  
  
Cyborg: Man! We can't even go to the beach without them people followin' us every step of the way!  
  
Selia: Hey, where's Beastboy?  
  
Random little girl: A kitty! Can I keep him mom? Please?  
  
Random little girl's mom: No honey! He's got fleas!  
  
Beastboy: (comes in) I do not have fleas! I just used my tick and flea shampo! Stupid lady! (sees the other Titans) What are you looking at?  
  
Robin: You know that there's a bow stuck in your hair right?  
  
Beastboy: (pulls out bow) Yeah, and it just took out a lot of my hair with it!  
  
So...how did you like it? Plz review! I'll update as soon as I can! Bye! 


End file.
